No Control
by IceTigerKitten
Summary: A Purple Guy and Marionette fanfic for a special requester, So enjoy!


Authors Comment: Hey Guys! Writer here! I dedicate this Fanfiction to this brave reader who came to me and asked me about my characters and fictions and art. So we both have decided to do a Fanfiction trade where we write the same two characters, with the theme of POV and smut. (Also this'll be my first POV story so it might suck a lot!)  
If you guys EVER want to do a Fanfic Trade with me, I'd me more than happy to do so! And if you want some artwork, I'll be ecstatic! Now Enjoy This Fanfic of The Purple Guy and the Puppet!  
POV: The Puppet  
BEWARE: NSFW AHEAD! TRIGGER WARNING! And other stuff I can't think of currently. 

Another day within the ever darkening pizzeria the silence within each room grew wearier and drearier. The vents creaked with oncoming age and the once glittering decorations that spangled the ceiling were now dusted and gray. The Once occupied stage was dark and empty as their main stars had been taken far away to the dump to rot and wither. But the building was far from vacant. Within the dead rooms were the dormant animatronics who all lay in rest, for their final day to come… and their messenger who lay stuffed away in a present-painted box sleeping silently.

As usual, I wake myself from the hollow sleep and glance around the cramped box. Perhaps...perhaps today I should wander the halls and check the children. Lifting the lid of the box, I forgot how long it'd been since I last left my box. The dust fluttered down like waves of silt. The lid slid back and I leaned my little weight on the box's edge. As I stood, I realized that a large amount of my cotton had bunched and bundled at my chest. I couldn't help laughing at my squishy cloth before guiding the cotton back to its rightful places with my hands. It was so quite. I almost missed that poor boy; Jeremy winding the box, and jittering nervously each night. At least he brought some liveliness to our boring lives…but after that incident with Mangle it…..…It was an accident! It wasn't supposed to be him!  
I held my head and groaned softly. I felt like it was partially my fault…  
Just as I was about to step my first steps outside my box, I heard a door creak.  
My body grew tense and I lost my thoughts in the panic. Who would come here? Why?  
I pulled the lid back onto my box and looked behind me, trying to think of someplace to hide and observe whoever this stranger was. I heard those footsteps echoing off the walls and chills ring up and down my spine! Quickly I found a lightless corner, hidden in the counters of my once gleaming prize corner and took silent refuge in its dark, hidden amongst the dusty prizes and fading pictures.

The silence in the halls was so eerie… more so than usual that it almost felt like I may have imagined the sound of a door. Perhaps my mind heard the residual steps of the security guard from long ago. I exhaled softly and just as I was about to convince myself that everything was truly fine, I saw a hand grip the frame of the door.  
I clenched every fiber of my being and stood still, petrified as the figure loomed out from the doorway's darkness. My stoic emotion churned and rot into sheer hate as I looked upon his wretched smile and deep mauve suit. How was he here? WHY was he here? He made slow steps towards me, and his consuming silver eyes almost made me sick, till he stopped at my closed box.  
He pat away the dust that remained and opened the lid, and his eyes widened slightly, but his grin broadened. A disturbing thought came into my head, wondering if he'd been coming while I slept, and watched my slumber.  
The silence was broken by the low humming voice. "Oh Puppet…Where have you gone to?"  
I wouldn't answer him at all. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to even let him hear my hatred within my voice.  
"Puppet, where are you hiding?" His voice came like a low purr.  
All I wanted was for him to turn around, only for a moment, then I could possibly …. Possibly…. No, my body is too light, being only constructed of cloth and wood, what could I possible do that could disable him in any way?  
He took several steps back away and chuckled, as if he were envisioning some sort of unholy idea.

"My, oh my, such a once thriving place this used to be, and now, all these cute little toys…all left to sit and rot."  
He reached out his hands and dusted at the bears and foxes and birdies and smiling as if he was revitalizing them from their dusty grave.  
He couldn't see me, Right?  
I'm exactly in the corner where the light didn't reach, and the toys were flopped and piled.  
I felt His fingers suddenly grip tight around my thin neck and pull me out of the darkness.  
"AHA! Here you are my Precious Puppet… and look at you, as fresh as ever..."  
My hands reached up to his hand gripping my neck, attempting to pry it off and growled at his horrid remarks, yet I wouldn't talk! I REFUSE!  
"Why do you hide? Aren't you happy to see me? Or perhaps you WANTED to have me find you, like a special little treat…"  
I brought my hand up to attempt to claw at his face, but his reflexes were just as good, grabbing my wrist and smirking widely.  
"…Release me!"  
"Ah, now you finally speak. Alright as you wish." With little effort he lifted me and tossed me over the counter like trash. Hitting the floor with light, wooden clunks from my mask and hands, I tried to gain leverage and stand. It was always difficult to stand in this floppy body and find a stable balance without anything to lean on and assist myself.  
Just as I was able to lift my head and stand on my hands and soft knees, I felt his hands grip the cloth of my back and lift me up again.  
"Ugh! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! CAN"T YOU FIND SOMETHING BETTER TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE?"  
He just laughed at the questions as he faced me towards him.  
I saw as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. I huffed nervously and glared angrily at him.  
"You REALLY want to know why I am here. It's because of you…"  
m-me? Why me? What could he possibly gain from me?  
"I know how angry it makes you when I'm around and you can't do anything to stop me...and I just love watching it all unfold."  
I could feel that dull blade slowly graze up across my cloth, from my belly towards my chest. My breathing was heavy, although it was more in my anger than in any form of nervousness.

"You know, my little Puppet, I Believe we've been down this road before... me gutting you of all your stuffing, more than once actually… so I am beginning to wonder what else I could possibly do to make you squirm defenselessly."  
He held the blade under my chin, and chuckled darkly.  
"I could carve up your face… But then I couldn't admire that sweet expression you have whenever I do something that horrifies you or disgusts you."  
His fingers gripped tighter and he began to turn with me towards the counter.  
"Actually, I think I know just what may be the EXACT thing I'm looking for… And what will really make you squirm..." he leaned close, with his eyes staring into my own. Before I could think of anything to do to wipe that stupid grin off his smug face, he planted me firmly on the countertop and held down my torso with one hand. He proudly rose his knife and nibbled the tip of the blade as he began to chuckle more and more sinisterly. It made me sick…  
He lowered and rubbed his cheek along my stomach and I felt a shiver go through my body. What the heck is he doing? I swiftly rose my hands and tried to push him away, but my tension only worsened feeling the wet sensation of his tongue on my diaphragm. I instinctively wriggled and brought my leg up to try and push him away with as much force as I could muster.  
His hand that held down my torso now gripped to my thigh and held it up as he now brought down that small blade down to my stomach.  
"Don't move, I don't want this to be messy… I want it … Absolutely perfect…" those last words were drawn out like as if he tasted the syllables of those words.  
I could care less of him ripping out my cotton and tearing my cloth to shreds, but … now it would be permanent if he did so…. There would be no repairman to give me a new body, stitch up my seams or refill my cotton…  
I growled and remained still, although I stared daggers at him nonstop.  
He smiled and nodded.  
"Good boy…"  
I watched as he lowered his blade down and he knelt down too, as if to look closer to something, but he never let go of my leg.  
I felt that same disgusting wet pressure of his tongue but this time right between my legs, causing me to flinch and tremble. For what purpose did he find it necessary to LICK me?  
Then I finally felt the tip of the blade slide right into my seam and between two stitches. I tensed and kept my eyes on him.  
A small pressure upwards and a felt the light nip of the stitch get cut. I unintentionally flinched and he gripped my leg tighter.  
He continued cutting my stitches carefully, and every nip made me close my eyes and groan with annoyance.  
He had cut about five more stitches when he stopped and opened my seam. I was about to say something when I felt him stick his tongue deep into my seam, now that it could fit without those six stitches. I cringed and grabbed his hair. I wanted so badly to rip his hair out, but I couldn't with my lack of strength. He rose up and put away his knife, leaning over me with that broad smile of his.  
With one hand he began to caress the edge of my mask and brush his fingers down my neck and chest.  
I stared at him, wondering what he was possibly up to… all he did so far with that knife was give me an unnecessary hole in the seam between my legs… but yet… I couldn't shake the feeling that he was planning something else.  
He reached down his hands and again gripped my leg, and with the other hand, he opened up my seam again and again. It didn't feel good, feeling the top and bottom stitches strain slightly with that odd action of his. I realized then that his grip wasn't very tight on me…perhaps; I may be able to get away from him and wake the children.  
He seemed distracted enough with his odd enjoyment of opening my seam, so quickly I threw myself back and had gravity pull me down from the counter top. I rose and made a mad dash towards the doorway. My Escape was short lived as he pushed me forward and into the wall. He pinned me harshly and pressed his weight against my back.  
"What's this? My little Puppet wants to play hard to get? Alright, I see! I like this game…"  
I felt him trace his hands down my sides and lean closer to purr in my ear. It made me shiver.  
I struggled against him trying to keep him away from me, but what exactly could a weightless puppet like me do against a stronger and heavier being? I felt his hands move in front of me and caress my stomach and chest with his hands. His fingers circled uncomfortably around my lowest button and his other hand gripped between my legs still irritating that hole. I had my leg against his shin and tried to push him back; trying to move him away, but nothing I could do would remove him from me!

He made soft moaning purrs in my ear and it made me tremble in absolute disgust. Was it so important that he made those noises exactly in my ear?!  
I felt the door frame near me. I tried to pull myself towards it. I needed the aid of the children; their bodies were so heavy and strong and could easily rip him apart! But my pleas wouldn't wake them from their slumber, and any display of weakness would just give HIM so much glee. I was confused as I heard a tiny metal-like clicking? His hand that had been groping my groin area had now been busy with undoing his buckle and belt and pants button.  
The belt fell with a taunting echo throughout the entire building.  
"You know, Puppet, I think we need somewhere Extra special for this next act…"

He loosened is grip on me, but he kept me in place.  
"Where would be the perfect place?" he leaned closer and breathed against my red cheek. "The office? The prize corner? Oh! How about the maintenance room? Where It all started with your precious children?"  
I growled and squirmed angrily, but I couldn't shake him away.  
"Actually, let's take this to the stage! Lets REALLY make this a show!"  
He pulled me up and dragged me by my neck towards the main showroom. The vile murderer tossed me ruthlessly against the stage edge, my back clacking against the stage edge and the back of my head clunking on the dusty stage wood. I looked up at him as he happily crawled over me and leaned closer. He dragged his tongue along my mask's frame and he held down my chest while his other hand fiddled with his pants, but I couldn't see what he was doing. I tried to move my head away from his disgusting tongue but of course it wouldn't go far. I was pushing at the ground with my hands and legs to try and shove away from him. He chuckled lightly and began pant lightly with one hand holding me, and the other being occupied by whatever he was doing. But his breathing gradually became heavier and heavier.  
"Alright then my little puppet… the show is ready to begin." He reached and grabbed my right thigh and left hip, pulling me closer. Before I could consider what he was doing, I felt something push against the hole that he made between my legs. I tensed and looked as his strange appendage forcing itself into the too-small a hole he made. I clutched my eyes, feeling the strain on the two stitches as they were pulled and he pushed into that hole. Although having no nerves, I felt pain from the straining stitches on my cloth and the threat of tearing.

The dark expression on his face was absolutely overridden with glee.  
"Do you love it puppet? My cock being inside of your frail little body?"  
I tensed with the realization, and a terrible feeling churned in my gut. He was literally assaulting my body! I raised my hand and clawed at him, but all it did was make him chuckle and continue to thrust into my body. I huffed and gripped his neck and collar, as I tried to pull his …. THING out of me! But the more I struggled, the more I tried to pry him off, the deeper he pressed himself into me, straining my seam. He was picking up a pace that was tearing my stitches. My breathing was quick and panicked, and although I tried with every bit of my might to stop him, I simply couldn't. The discomfort of his movement was rising and my cotton was being pushed away. He leaned down and nipped at the cloth of my neck, pulling at it in a slow manner. Flailing my hands in pathetic scratching attempts, I let out a very distressed yelp from the pain that was accumulating from the intrusion in my body. He leaned closer and purred.  
"Aw, am I hurting you my little toy?"  
"Stop! You're going to tear my body! It hurts!"  
He rose himself up from my neck and stopped his movement, still resting deep in my cloth, His haunting white eyes looking down at me. I was huffing heavily and trembling from the sheer discomfort.

"Aw, alright- I don't want to break my favorite toy…" he pulled out halfway, and saw the tension leave my body.  
I felt so much more limp than usual, and my seam was returning to normal, from the terrible thick strain from him being entirely within.  
He pulled his … ….'it' Out of my body and lowered again. He licked at the hole and although I found it absolutely disgusting, the moisture felt … oddly good on my strained strings and cloth. I huffed and shivered. I placed the tip of my leg at his forehead and tried to push away is head, but it only made him chuckle.  
"I think I know a way to keep this still just as good…" he smiled and stood up with his broad smile never leaving his face.  
He picked up my body and position me carefully, with my back against his chest and his fingers crawling back around my neck. His other hand gripped me between my legs and lifted me up. I felt it again, the tip of his… UGH! WHY!? Why must he assault my body?!  
Before my thoughts could gather again, I felt him push cruelly through the small hole and I huffed in shock.  
Again and again, in as deep as he could and with a fast pace, he pumped his hips into me. I grabbed his hand holding my neck and breathed heavily.  
He bent me down and held me face down against the stage, now holding his hand behind my neck.  
The constant thrusts into my body, slithering deeper and deeper and pressing against me felt so strange. A sensation that riddled my entire body and make my lose focus on everything. My free leg reached uselessly for the floor and once I could feel the firm ground I pushed with what little I could muster. I could even feel it, my entire body shaking.  
He let go of me and for a moment I almost wished he hadn't. My limp body being skewered cruelly on him wasn't exactly… something I willingly wanted, but with every following movement… it felt…. Better…..and better….so good. I…almost want- My head! My head isn't on straight right now! Never would I want this?! Right!?  
He gripped my torso and trust harder and harder and I felt my soft little body growing warm with the friction.  
This was almost maddening with the growing heat and the foggy sensations.  
He lowered and I noticed that his eyes were closed, but that smile on his face never seemed to waver. He seemed in his own kind of haze… and if I were to lie… I would likely say that I'd gladly pry him away and run…but it seems that even in my own haze… this is… _different_.  
I will never admit any form of enjoyment. It simply will NOT happen. Not for him.  
Soon I felt my own hand grip his neck, not forcefully but rather like bracing.  
I felt my cotton growing oddly wet and sticky. What exactly was happening?  
He purred and moaned and soon he rose himself and pinned his weight on my upper back with his hand as he gripped my hip. His thrusts slowed but the deepened and were rough and cruel as they stained my seam.  
I flinched and gripped at the stage wood with my claws and then felt something warm and wet spill and ooze inside of me.  
I grimaced and gripped my abdomen as the one I hated most pulled out of my body and backed away, panting, and still smiling.  
I lay there for a long moment and looked up at him. He too seemed to be shaking.  
He finally spoke. "Did you like it, my little puppet?"  
My expression was simply cross and I looked away. Of course I didn't…  
He chuckled and his smiled broadened.  
"Aw, my little puppet loved it…. I'm so glad…well… if you're a good boy, I will come back again and excite you once again."  
I couldn't think of anything to say. What could I say?  
I wouldn't like it! Ever! …..I'd never…

The time escalated and he departed the building. Once again the halls were as lifeless as before as I lay on the dusty stage with still warm cloth.  
I growled and slowly eased onto my feet, trembling and slowly making my way back to my box…  
"He better not come b-back again. I-I'll show him…"  
I muttered simple nothings to myself.  
As I crawled back into my box I felt the sore seam between my legs and felt it still sticky and gooey.  
I stared only for a moment and finally said.  
"… I'd Never…"

as I slicked my fingers into my seam and gently simulating that sensation…one more time.


End file.
